The Prophecy of Artemis
by PerseusJacksn
Summary: Artemis is curesd with a prophocy and she asks Percy for help
1. chapter 1

**This is sort of lemon. First time writing a story, wish me luck!**

Artemis was given a prophecy by her brother Apollo, he said she cannot remain a maiden much longer. He also included she must get married soon or else Olympus must fall. Of course she was hesitant considering she swore off an oath never to marry.

She hated men, she thought they were pigs. Artemis was clueless on who to ask to marry her. Everyone on Olympus known of her prophecy and was trying to please her. To all the male gods she was a stunning.

Of all gods she only knew one who was kind, caring, and could respect her correctly. His name is Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, and the god of the earth. She consulted him, Percy being the nice guy he was accepted to be her husband. Considering Annabeth was dead.

The Goddess was unsure and nervous. Apothrodite tried her best to help her look great and give her advice. Athena being the goddess of wisdom gave of some wisdom on what to do.

Percy's father, Poseidon, questioned his son about his choice but Percy was ready. He did not know if he cared for Artemis but he knew he couldn't let her down. His father approved of his choice and his reasoning. Soon they would be married.

It was the day of their marriage ceremony, Percy's hands were wetter than the ocean, but he played it off cool. Once the ceremony had begun Percy seemed to calm down after seeing Artemis' beautiful face. Whenever they stood side by side Percy whispered, "You look beautiful." Artemis thanked him and answered with, "You are the most handsome hero I've seen Percy."

Artemis thought about how she's have to get pregnant for this prophecy to come true. She waved off the thought whenever Hera started talking again.

"Do you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and mortal Sally Jackson, take Artemis to be your wife? That you will never stray, or cheat?"

"I-I do." Perch managed to get out with confidence still struggling with how beautiful Artemis is.

"Do you Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and the moon, take Percy Jackson to be your husband? And promise to never stray or cheat?"

"I do."

"Now with the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride." Percy leaned in, Artemis caught on and leaned in as well. She had never kissed before so she left it all to Percy, after he broke the kiss everyone cheered. Percy thought about how nice the kiss was and how soft her lips were. Poseidon and Zeus, both fathers, raised their fist and shouted.

 **This was my first try i hope you enjoy and if you do I'll make a new part every day!**


	2. Honeymoon

**I hope to make this story anywhere from 24-36 chapters depending if you all enjoy, thanks so much for the support on the first chapter, I'm still trying to understand this app lol.**

Artemis was a little shaky after her kiss with Percy, she did not know what it would be like, she somewhat enjoyed it. When she and Percy walked down the aisle he held out his hand for her to hold, she struggled in a moment on indecision but grabbed it anyway. She threw out her flowers and Hestia caught them and she chuckled. Everyone was cheering which made Artemis blush a light red that was almost unnoticeable.

Percy talked to Zeus and Zeus said he couldn't have chosen a better man and slapped his shoulder, which really hurt Be he didn't show it. Poseidon talked to Artemis, he told her that his son was really happy to marry such a beautiful goddess. This made her blush a darker red and AJ thanked Percy later.

After the wedding was over the headed back to Artemis' palace, it was huge and smelled of the wilderness. Percy planned to take her to a place like this. He chose a beach with one of the world's biggest forest next to it. Some animals there were only found in that one spot. His own palace also happened to be in that exact spot. It was shielded from the outside world so no one could find his palace, the ocean or the wild jungle. The mist also helped block it out. Artemis was almost in tears, she had to marry a man, A MAN, she thought. But she was happy that it was Percy. Artemis never hated Percy but she hasn't found to love him.

"Percy, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"It's a secret, I can teleport us there whenever you want, I'm already packed."

Artemis finished packing and Percy snapped his finger and they were in the jungle.

"It's amazing Percy, I-I don't know what to say," she said in shock.

"Keep going forward and we will reach the beach and my palace."

At the thought of beach she winced. Beaches have water and she was the daughter of Zeus so they didn't really mix well. "Come on," Percy said holding out his hand. She grabbed it, but this take a little less shaking and undeciding. She trudged through the thick, misty jungle and finally made it to the ocean. The view was breathtaking. Artemis couldn't believe what she was seeing. For once in her long life she liked the ocean. The sun reflected brilliant colors into the water. They held hands and watch the sun sink into the water and dissapear into the night.

The moon was high in the sky when Lercy said "Let's go inside."

His palace was huge on the outside but the inside was something else. Percy and Artemis passed the kitchen and living room on the way to the bedroom. They both were dirty from the jungle and they each needed a shower. They unpacked putting their clothes in their dressers. Artemis spitted they only had one bathroom in the bedroom, it was a huge master bath but she still asked, "Why is there only one bathroom?"

Percy replied with "We are married, I didn't think it mattered, but I'll shower downstairs." He managed a smile, he finally got a good look at her, she was breathtaking. He managed to stop looking but she was amazing. Perch grabbed his things for a shower and Artemis did the same. They each went tk seperste bathrooms, they took quick showers and got dressed. Percy walked into the bedroom to see Artemis in small shorts and a crop too cutting off at her perfectly toned stomach. Percy left his clothes in the room so he was shirtless showing off all eight abs. He had a towel on to cover down under. Artemis looked at his abs, she probably druelled at them. He told her, "I'm going to be in the bathroom real quick to change holler if you need me." He said it with a smile and moved on to Artemis' bathroom and got dressed.

Once he was done he chilled on the bed in shorts and short sports tee. He looked over to Artemis and their eyes connected. It was hard to keep a lock on her for long so he let go. Artemis questioned, "Do you really like me?"

"Of course I do, your mine and I care about you Artemis." Percy responded and Artemis sighed and relaxed for a bit seeing that not all men are pigs, but her decision could still be incorrect.


	3. First Day as a Couple

**There is lemon so you don't have to read this chapter**

They woke up Percy gently brushing her hair away and smelled her, she smelled of cinnamon. He studied her face so he wouldn't forget the details. He didn't know if he loved her yet, considering what had happened to Annabeth. He sometimes thought of her but he knew he'd have to forget his past to move forward. Artemis woke up hours later, she was used to waking up at six but she woke up at twelve which was unusual. Percy had made Agfa with bacon and sausage that made a smiley face. He was eating reading a newspaper about Olympus.

Artemis yawned and she started to dig in, she thanked him for making breakfast. She didn't realized how hungry she was until she starting eating. The eggs were still warm and the bacon was crispy. "How did you sleep?" Percy asked.

She answered with, "Surprisingly well, I'm not used to waking up so early."

With that their day went on, exploring the jungle and Percy suggested they go to the ocean. At five, the sun was setting and they were changing in their seperste bathrooms. Artemis chose a blue-green color that looked like Percy's eyes. Percy just through on some swim trunks that were tropical blue, he didn't put on a shirt though. Percy came back and saw how her bikini complimented her tits very well, she had a medium sized C cup, which he thought were perfect. He led her to the beach by her hand. He never let go until they were in the water.

After they were done they came back in laughing. Once they were done Percy was heading towards his bathroom when Artemis said "You can change with me, it should not be unusual, we are a couple."

With that he turned around and started to change. Artemis took one look at his abs before turning around. Percy looked at her boobs but she covered them blushing dark red. Once they finished they both relaxed and went into bed.

It was silent until Artemis spoke up, "I would like to do it."

"Do what?" Percy did not understand want she meant.

"Have sex with you," she manage out blushing darker than ever.

"Oh, that's what you meant, we can if you want, but it is a big thing," Percy said softly.

Artemis liked that about him, he let her choose for herself, she agreed and Percy started taking off his clothes. He was down to his boxers when he started unbuttoning her top and she smacked his hand. "This is apart of sex, your going to have to let me see you naked." She only sighed and let him continue. She was fully unclothed now and Percy yanked off his underwear to reveal his six inch not hard dick. Percy pressed it against her mouth and she tightened her lips and smacked him away. "Artemis, would you like to suck it or should I go ahead and put it in."

At that she hesitated and decided otherwise. She opened her mouth and Percy jammed it in, she took four inches had his dick got harder. Soon she was only taking three inches of his fully erect nine inch long penis. She thought it tasted of the sea, which she enjoyed. She friend to deep throat but only for four inches before her gag reflex activated. Percy started grabbing her perfectly rounded tits. He sucked on one while playing with the other, whirling it around. She came, Percy did the same he squirt six sprays of cum into her mouth. She swallowed some but some she spit onto her tits.

Percy was still hard since he had great stamina. He pointed to her vagina as if asking for permission. She nodded. "Are you ready? It's going to be painful." He asked. She nodded once more and Percy slid it in causing a faint moan. He couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. He went in and out and her moans got louder and louder. He stopped and asked, "Before I break the limit, do you want it fast or slow?"

She whimpered, "fast but try not to hurt me."

He shoved eight inches in and she screamed, ichor, the blood of the gods, dropped from her pussy. She came instantly but Percy kept going slowing increasing his speed. He sped up and they were both close. Artemis came and screamed so loud she thought Zeus might've hear her. Percy came inside of her almost instantly after. Nine squirts of hot cum was inside of her. Some dripped our with some blood.

He was so tired he fell on her unconscious body and he fell asleep on top of her amazing body.

 **Hope you liked it, first time at lemon, jt was pretty short I know but expect longer ones. :)**


	4. Your What?

**Please feel free to give me your feedback, I can do other stories, but I like Greek mythology and some Roman. Tell me anything you'd like to see. I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

Percy woke up to feel something soft against his chest. He looked up and saw his beautiful wife. He'd wonder if she was pregnant. He kept to himself not daring to wake her from her slumber. He sighed and fell back down between her breast.

Artemis woke up, which also woke up Percy. They stared at each other. Artemis blushes and looked away, she noticed she was naked which confused her. "Why am I naked?" She questioned.

"We had sex, it was great I was wondering if you were pregnant earlier," Percy responded. Her only facial expression was a slight nod. Percy got up and laid next to her, cradling her in his arms.

Artemis finally got up and made breakfast. Percy and her are together. Artermis being the goddess of childbirth could tell if she was having children so she checked. They indeed were, they were having one child, it was a male. She told him the news. He jumped for joy. For most gods it took two months to give birth but for her it only took one. Percy hugged her so tight she squeezed out a light giggle.

For once Artemis thought she saw love in his eyes, real love. She wondering if that's what her eyes were saying as well. She swore never to marry but he she was, having a child with probably the most handsome man to ever exist.

For the rest of their day the played some games and relaxed at the beach. Percy was glad to be a father. He always wondered what it would be like. He thought maybe he was getting attached to Artemis.

He was for maybe the first time in his life, satisfied.

 **Sorry it's a short one I know, but I didn't have much time since I had family over today and I want to sleep, I love you all but sleep is important. Please criticize me so I can get better, thank you and much love ~ Your friendly neighborhood Perseus Jackson ;)**


	5. Troubled

**This will be a slightly longer chapter since I made a short chapter last night. As always I hope you enjoy.**

After they woke up Artemis suggested today they hunted together. Percy said, "I am the worst archer in history." Artemis said otherwise.

They went outside where Artemis set up a shooting range for Percy to practice. She had a silver bow, replicating the moon. She gave him her other bow that was gold. They complimented each other. They only shined when they were close.

Percy set his stance and shot. He missed by miles and hit a tree. Artemis was about to comburst if laughter, you should've seen her husband's face. She fell on the floor crying out laughter. That was the most miserable shot she'd seen.

She decided that he was so bad that she would help him. She kissed him on the lips gently and told him to shoot again. When he did it landed dead on. His mouth dropped. He was standing there gaping that he hit that. Must be the blessing of Artemis he guessed. Artemis started to hunt animals as Percy fled for the ocean desperate to feel his home.

( _Later that day)_

Artemis rushed in one of her archers in her arms. Her face was flushed. She screamed for Percy. Percy was there in an instant. He saw who it was and his face when ghostly white. She had multiple cuts and gashes. It was unbelievable she had lived this long.

"It's Thalia," Artemis gasped out. She cared so much for her hunters. When she said that Percy wasted no time. He grabbed Thalia and set her down. He gave her nectar and ambrosia. He hoped that would help. Most of the other hunters piled through the door wondering how their captain was doing.

"My lady, is she going to be okay?" Asked one Hunter. All Artemis could do was nod. She was in dismay, words could not find her, she was speechless. Percy grabbed her hand and one Hunter said, "You date grab her hand without permission, your going to get it." Artemis snapped a look at her and she shut up.

They left the hunters in the room. Percy led her to the bedroom and when they made it there Artemis bawled. Percy held her tight, she looked him and the eye and saw pain and tears. But nothing came out. He went back to check in Thalia. He told the hunter to go play outside. They didn't listen so he shouted then they listened. You could see a vein pop out of his neck. He loved Thailia, she was amazing. They were always best friends. He put his hand to her forehead and said a silent prayer to Zeus. He kissed her forehead and walked back to the bedroom.

He found Artemis curled up in the fetal position. He caressed her and pushed her hair off her cheek. He asked her about the hunters and she said they had to stay until their commander was okay. Percy told them to set up camp outside. He waited reluctantly until they followed his order and went into the garage. Also known as the training room.

He set the difficult to "god" and drew his sword. The machines were trained to attack like a god with their strength and reflexes. He took off his shirt and readied himself in his fighting stance. All the hunters poured in to watch secretly. He ducked and stabbed, rolled, flipped, and sliced. Before he knew it all 6 "gods" were gone. The hunters, in a silent agreement never ti mess with him and do what he says.

 _(The following day)_

Thalia awoke to someone staring into her electric blue eyes. It was her favorite cousin Percy. He saw her open her eyes and told her to take it easy. "Tell me what happened?" He asked gently trying not to hit a nerve. She explained it all in detail recalling everything perfectly. Artemis awoke and came to find them conversing over what had happened.

At that point Thalia was sitting up. She looked strong and healthy as before. She got up but needed Percy"s help so he helped her. He laid her down but she fell and he fell on top of her their eyes met for a few seconds or hours. They couldn't tell since they had ADHD. But they both laughed and hugged each other.

That night, Artemis has trouble sleeping. She worried for Thalia. She was her best soldier. She was strong, brave, and let's not forget beautiful. She had a bright future ahead of her. Percy saw the worry in her eyes the night before. Now he saw the bags on her eyes were a darker shade and came over to her. He sat partial on her lap and help his head against hers. She connected lips and her eyes were worry free once more.

All the hunters were moving including Thailia which was a good thing. Artemis was dealing with Apollo in Olympus when the hunters left. When all the hunters had left and it was just Percy and Thalia left. They hugged each other tight. The looked at each other and scanned each other's faces so they wouldn't forget a detail. Thalia leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "That's for saving me," she said. While they were kissing her grabbed her ass. "And this... is for touching my butt." She slapped him hard but pulled him back In for another kiss.

She was a weird cousin he thought. He didn't like her like that though. He only loved Artemis. When she came home, he told her everyone was okay. They ate dinner. They had lamb chops and wild boar. Which Artemis caught herself whilst hunting. For dessert they visited the bedroom. When they finished Percy was surprised his father couldn't hear her moans.

He thought to himself, "I think I'm in love..." Artemis had the same thought.

 **That is chapter 5 I hoped you liked it. I wish I knew how to check comments if someone can tell me lol please do. I'm going to try to continue this over the weekend but I might forget. Have a good night and a good weekend ~ your friendly neighborhood Perseus Jackson**


	6. The Once Strong

**I hope this is good in your opinion. More lemon in this chapter this is a long one for missing a few night. Just been tired and school likes to get in the way :)**

 **Feel free to give reviews (*-*)**

Rachel opened the elevator and booked it for the throne room. It was the summer solstice and the meeting was coming to a closure when she burst through the door and recited the new prophecy.

" _The once strong will fall_

 _A duo will rise among them all_

 _To see or not to see the world fall_

 _It is a call once mere mortal and by hand."_

Everyone stared at Rachel, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was it true? Was Olympus to fall? All these questions raced through all of their minds.

After they thought about it Zeus turned to Percy and he immediately knew it was Percy and Artemis, his daughter and son in law. "Artemis, you and Percy are the ones in this riddle." Zeus said in a commanding voice, Percy tried to talk him otherwise be he Zeus shut him down.

Artemis knew what happened when a god was to go on a quest. It was horrible. They were to hunt all forces in Greece and take them out makin sure the heart of Olympus was safe and when the big threat came they had to be ready. Once thing that sucked was they had to do a steak out in a mortal car. She hated mortal cars they were never as comfy as a instant tent.

Percy had never felt so bummed in his life. He was glad he could spend quality time with his wife and his soon to be kid. But, he didn't want to go on a quest he was a god, why did he have to risk his life? He was immortal but not invincible. Percy was shaking and Artemis noticed the shade of white he was turning and put her hand over his.

This seemed to have calmed him down quite a bit. He stopped shaking and Artemis smiles at him. He managed a weak smile back. They decided they would pack in the morning which was a good thing because Percy thought it might be one of the least moments he will see Artemis. He couldn't imagine to lose her or to die, but he knew he might have to lay down his life for hers.

That next morning, Percy knew the baby was coming soon, it has been around 28 days since she was impregnated by him so it could come any day. He was scared that his son may be wounded if Artemis got hurt. He knew he would protect her no matter the cost.

They were changing in their room when Artemis layed in bed naked. Percy hed only his boxers on and climbed in with her. He said, "What is wrong my love?"

Her eyes were blank, showing no emotion. She answered, "I am only afraid you might get hurt or something bad could happen."

"Nothing will happen to me and I will do anything, and I mean _anything,_ to save you." Percy said will a small grin, kissing her lips softly. Artemis wanted more and put her hands on his chest. Percy denied by taking her hands off of his chest. They finished packing everything and moved on.

With a snap of their fingers they were in Greece in a small van with gold up back seats and the lights off. It was still the middle of the day and they decided to go eat lunch.

They eat at the most luxurious place ever, McDonald's. The crosses arms and face eat other fries or shared a straw as a joke. Artemis excused herself and dissapeared. Percy felt his belt unbuckle and realized where she had went. The under part of the table was blocked off so no one saw her. His face was a slight shade of red mixed with sweat. She was giving him a blowjob in public. It felt so good as if she had done it thousands of times. For the record she only did it once and it was with Percy.

Percy was groaning while eating some of his food. His face flushed, and he came into her throat. He coughed and hoped no one would hear him. She drank almost all of it, some was in her face. When she found her seat Percy told her she had something on her face and she sexually licked it off her face. They slipped out of the restaurant giggling and told each other how fun it was.

Later on that day they watched a movie, Percy didn't understand it being a nature documentary about bears. Artemis was thrilled. When a bear died she cried when a bear fed its family she was happy. Percy smoothly put her arm around her and she got comfy. They both reached for the popcorn at the same time and locked hands. They exchanged a look and went in for a deep passionate kiss.

Once the movie was over yet started the steak out. They were laying down with all the seat layed as far back as they could go. It was like a bed but a little less comfortable. Artemis pretending to be a sleep set her hand on Percy's crotch. She noticed he was hard and started rubbing. Percy pulled down his pants and let her rub his penis. She stroked it gently, her small hand not fitting around it completely. She rubbed faster and faster until Percy was on the edge he was about to release his cum when she stopped. She shook her finger no.

Percy poured and then he grabbed her top and threw it onto the floor. He smirked at her, she didn't have a bra on. When he pulled down her pants he wasn't surprised to see no panties. She was waiting for this, she wanted it. Percy slid in a few fingers and fondled her breast. He licked one and twisted the other nipple. She was really soaked. She was going to spill all of her fluids everywhere until he stopped. "Beg for it," he stated.

"Please Percy put your dick inside of me, make me cum, cum inside of me please!!" She yelled wanting for it so badly. He slammed his dick straight into her and she yelped. She came so quick that the shock made Percy cum, deep, very deep inside of her. Percy relaxed and realized Artemis was asleep. He fell asleep, cum pouring out of her onto the back of the seat. He was still on top of her but was to tired to sleep. He fell on her tits and kissed her warmly getting a moan out of her limp body.


	7. The Prophecy of Artemis

**Guys PLEASE tell me if you want me to keep going!!! I can continue this or maybe start a Ben 10 story. Comment and tell me**


	8. A Trick!

**Since so many of you guys wanted me to continue I will. Thank you so much for the support. I have one of the most read Percy Jackson stories and that alone makes me happy!**

The next morning, Percy was to realize Artemis was out. She was up early to start her hunting routine. Percy assumed nothing about it and when back to bed.

Later, Artemis came back with a hand full of rabbits and squirrels. Since he has been living with her he had realized that these foods were a luxury. They always tasted so good and Artemis always cooked them the way he liked.

She was off cooking outside of the van when Percy strolled down to shoreline. He watched as the ripples water waved back and forth. It slowly climbed up the steep sandy hill. Percy could've sworn he heard Artemis yelling so he took off in the direction he heard her voice.

He was a few miles into the forest, still wet from morning dew. When all of a sudden he didn't hear it anyone more. He kept running anyway. Right into th hands of Hades. The god of the underworld. His uncle.

"What do you want old man!" Screamed Percy.

"Nothing but to congratulate you on your marriage. And to destroy Zeus of course. You are going to help me."

Percy said in a demanding tone, "I will never work for you even if it killed me."

"Oh I'm sure but would your wife say the same?" Hades questioned.

Percy gasped as he though of Hades ever doing anything to his beloved. He concentrated and busted out of Hades vice grip. Hades ran scared.

Percy on the other hand sprinted harder than ever back to camp just to realize his sweetheart was safe. That was all that had mattered.


	9. A Day in the Gym

**Thanks everyone for the support only reason I'm really writing this is because my friend wanted to read it earlier so she reminded me kinda. Hope you all enjoy and tell me if you want another and I will deliver fast!**

Percy had successfully healed his wounds, gods heal fast, and he and Artemis had finally found a way to stop the dangers. Percy's father owed him a father which was bounded to be renewed. He asked his father for a way out of quest.

Posideon worked out the details with Zeus and they game to a conclusion. They would only allow him a 1 year contract with no missions. Percy thought maybe that would be enough time to settle down and start a family. Artemis was ecstatic to hear the news and couldn't wait to spend quality time with the person she loved so much.

On the first day of break they hit the gym. Their private gym of course where it was them, weights, and a really fucking good AC unit. Artemis wore yoga pants and a sports bra. Percy wore no shirt and basketball shorts. He thought he might get in a game with his old man.

Artemis dipped down to start her stretches and all Percy could stare at was her ass. It's well plump for that slightly giggled with absolutely no fat. She flashed him a smile and a cute little giggle that could melt any man's heart.

He rushed towards her and slowly followed her movements from behind. Whenever she reached the wall he "fell" into her and "accidentally" ripped her pants open. She wasn't wearing any panties. "What a naughty girl," Percy thought. He pushed her against the wall for dominance and slammed two fingers into her core. Pumping in and out without stop.

She screamed and all you could hear were the echos as they bounced off the empty mirrors. She screamed, "I'm about to cum!!" So he gave it one final slammed into her as all of her juices slowly came out. As if the flood gates had been released. He licked his fingers, all he could think about was, "gods taste way better than mortal."

 **Sorry that this was a lemon. I'm still a shit writer in general thanks for reading I know it's short but it's something. Please tell me if you want me to keep going or not**


End file.
